


In Summer

by ConsultingTribble



Series: Sherlock Music [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disney Songs, Frozen (Disney Movies) Parody, Gen, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Season/Series 04, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: The bees say "buzz,"Rosie blows dandelion fuzz,And John is doing what any dad doesIn summer...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	In Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write something else, and this just kind of happened. :)
> 
> Feel free to read John & Sherlock's partnership/co-parenting as platonic or otherwise, your choice.

The bees say "buzz,"  
Rosie blows dandelion fuzz,  
And John is doing what any dad does  
In summer.  
Lemonade in my hand  
My toes buried in the burning sand  
Probably getting unhealthily tanned  
In summer!

I finally feel that summer breeze  
Blow away my inner storm  
And see what can happen  
To Rosie’s ice lollie  
When it gets warm.  
Oh I'm glad he can't see,  
What would Mycroft think of me?  
Just enjoying how contented I am  
In summer

Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo

The blogger and me, we're both her parents  
Put us together it just makes sense!

Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo

Winter's a good time for murders in London  
But put me in summer and I'll be a — happy parent!

When life gets rough, I can work up a head of steam  
But relaxing in this summer sun, I'm living the dream

Oh the sky is so blue  
And John and Rosie are both here too  
As we're finally doing  
What families do  
In summer!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
